Lost Sorcery Wiki
Announcing Remnant Arms Remnant Arms is a preliminary project to Remnants of War. Intended for mobile devices, it is a strategy game taking place during the Abyssal War and centered on crafting weapons and items, arming forces, and sending them out to protect your people. For more information, click "What lies before us, in the wake of this war? It is not peace, but an uneasy truce, a fragile ceasefire. Many of our enemies were not defeated, just driven underground, where they build their forces anew. Others hide in plain sight, promoted to places of power. Every empire has it evils, and there are three now: Religious radicals, bloodthirsty pirates, and conniving merchants. New threats have sprung up as well, landing like carrion crows, drawn by the scent of death. Are there any heroes to claim the legacies of those who came before, and what are the legacies these new heroes will leave behind?" The Historian's Scribe Welcome to the Lost Sorcery Wiki Lost Sorcery Art is working to design a single player roleplaying game which will eventually transform into a massively multiplayer roleplaying game. Remnants of War In the aftermath of the Great Abyssal War, three kingdoms live in an uneasy peace. Though they were forced to unite to defeat the Demon Lord Abaddon, the Sylvan Queen Willow, and their foul armies, they have nothing to unite them now. Basics Features Characters Regions Remnants of War features 3 regions, determing what races are available, what background you can choose, and what adventures you will undertake. Races Remnants of War features 8 races, including humans, orcs, constructs, elves, lizardmen, horned ones, locusts, and shadelings. Race determines the look of the character and offers the original available buff. Professions Remnants of War features 4 base classes (cleric, fighter, mage, rogue) and 8 advanced classes (minister, paladin, stalwart, swordsman, enchanter, summoner, executioner, marksman). Classes determine the variety of equipment characters use and their available abilities. Backgrounds Remanants of War features 18 backgrounds, split evenly between the 3 realms. In Dynasia, the backgrounds consist of Acolyte, Heretic, Mercenary, Noble Child, Temple Guard, and War Orphan. In the Trader States, they include Aspiring Hero, Gutter Rat, Merchant, Scholar, Seeker, and Soldier. In Valis, they are Captain, Cast Away, Explorer, Freed Slave, Sea Seer, and Smuggler. Backgrounds determine the main storyline the character plays through. Combat Basics Terms The basic terms of the game. Attributes The statistics that determine the strengths and weakness of characters and enemies. Advantages Positive status effects for characters and enemies. Disadvantages Negative status effects for characters and enemies. Challenges Monsters Monsters are one of the central challenges in Remnants of War, designed to act reasonably, even if not intelligently. Not all monster behaviors will lead them to be more difficult, but they will be more realistic. Nemesis Nemesis are the final enemies of background storylines. While epic in their own right, defeating them and finishing the background will open up a nemesis battle made for a group. These group nemesis battles feature the storyline nemesis in an advanced and more challenging form. Venture Ventures are quick missions that can be done by a solo player when they do not have time to find a group. Ventures will differ based on the realm the character plays in. Expedition Expeditions are similar to dungeons in other games in many ways. They take place in an area outside of the normal world and typically require groups to defeat. World Cities The Cities of Tressalia. Areas The Areas of Tressalia Items Equipment Remnants of War features a wide range of equipment for characters. Characters can equip 15 different slots of equipment, enhancing defense, offense, and other functions. Consumables Various items in Remnants of War can be used in the middle of battle to gain an advantage. Some will heal you or give you advantages, while others will damage your enemies or give them disadvantages. Bribery Items Often times, the treasure you gain can work better given away than held on to. Characters will be able to offer bribery items to some citizens in return for benefits such as gifts in turn, quests, access to areas, or new shopping inventory. Trade Skills There are three varieties of trade skills, which are chosen at level 10: Crafting, Gathering, and Specialty. Crafting involves using raw materials to make items. While the first items craftable are simple items with set stats, as you grow in experience and learn more recipes, you can change item statistics and customize them. Gathering skills are used to gather the raw materials to craft from. While gathering nodes exist in the wild, you can also utilize hirelings to go gather for you from different places in the world. Specialty skills require quests to acquire. They are used to gather rarer materials, alongside other specific benefits, such as access to special fences or better chances at researching new recipes. Crafting Skills: Alchemy: Used to create potions, poisons, scrolls, dyes, and tattoos. Armorsmithing: Used to create heavy armors, bracers, and used to repair items. Artifice: Used to create magical weapons, both ranged and melee, and magical runes. Fletching: Used to create both basic and superior ranged weapons and various consumables that damage enemies. Jewelcrafting: Used to create magic rings and amulets, and enhancment jewels that can be used in other recipes. Leatherworking: Used to create medium armors, shields, and belts. Tailoring: Used to create light armors, shoulder items, and banners. Weaponsmithing: Used to create basic and superior weapons, whetstones, and temper items to meet your current level. Gathering Skills: Gempolishing: Gathers materials used in weaponsmithing and jewelcrafting. Herbalism: Gathers materials used in alchemy and jewelcrafting. Inscribing: Gathers materials used in alchemy and artifice. Mining: Gathers materials used in weaponsmithing and armorcrafting. Patterning: Gathers materials used in armorcrafting and tailoring. Sewing: Gathers materials used in tailoring and leatherworking. Skinning: Gathers materials used in leatherworking and fletching. Woodworking: Gathers materials used in fletching and artifice. Other (Unsorted) Dead Races Historical Characters Companies Personalities Calamities Religion Dynasty Latest activity Category:Browse